Wrong
by minlin
Summary: Lukas can see Andie's the wrong one,why can't Brett?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Gates', ABC network or any of the characters. I don't make any money from this, it's just for fun.

Author's note: This little drabble is slash, which means boy+boy. If you don't like such things, don't read it.

WRONG

by Minlin

Lukas has always known that Andie's the wrong one for Brett, ever since the two of them started dating four months ago. Even before she'd started making googly eyes at Monohan.

Not that Lukas had known Andie that well before she started going out with Brett. Something about her had always smelled...off. Not bad, just strange. It made Lukas twitchy. Apparently Brett likes it though. He went from being Lukas' pack brother to Andie's puppy in a couple of weeks.

Lukas wishes Brett could see how Andie is all wrong for him. And how right for him Lukas is.


	2. Chapter 2

Most of the people who reviewed the first part; and thank you everyone that did, said it seemed like the beginning of a story, not a completed one. I guess they were right!

I'm not connected to ABC network, I don't own The Gates, I'm making no money off this.

Grateful

by Minlin

Brett's grateful for Lukas' friendship. For the way the alpha is always looking out for him. Although he doesn't always agree with Brett's choices, unless it endangers the pack Lukas doesn't try to force him into anything.

Brett knows that Lukas doesn't approve of his relationship with Andie. He even understands why, but when he's near her it's like nothing else matters. Not the pack, his mother or anything other than Andie. It feels like he's drowning in her and happy to do so. Lukas is the only one who can, sometimes, break the spell. That's what Brett's most grateful for.

end


	3. Chapter 3

Not profiting by this, and I don't own The Gates. Don't own Brett or Lukas either darn it, or they'd be a couple by now.

Stupid

by Minlin

Lukas thinks Andie is stupid. He knows she does well in school and all, but other than that she's definitely lacking sense.

He doesn't get what Brett sees in her. Sure she's pretty enough, but there are prettier girls around that Brett's never even noticed.

Girls who wouldn't get all bent out of shape over Brett's choice of friends. Girls who wouldn't respond to a declaration of love like it was a threat.

When Brett comes to the pack the day after the run and tells them that he's 'dumped the girl', Lukas is very glad that Andie's stupid.

end


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own The Gates, and I'm still not making any money off this.

Fear

by Minlin

Brett's familiar with fear. After his father and brother were shot he had nightmares for months that the hunters would get him too.

Then he moved to The Gates and was afraid that be wouldn't be accepted by the new pack, that he wouldn't have any friends.

Lately he's been afraid of his feelings. Of his obsession with Andie, his jealousy and anger. If Lukas hadn't stopped him Andie and Charlie could have been killed.

But when the hunter shoots Lukas and then raises his rifle to fire again, Brett realizes that his former fears were nothing in comparison.


	5. Chapter 5

I watched the season finale last night, and the previous 2 episodes that I'd missed at shortly before that. Holy crap! Are we going to have to wait until **next** summer to find out about... well pretty much everything?

Anyhow, I still don't own 'The Gates'. I still only write this for fun, not profit. Sigh.

Hopeless

by Minlin

Lukas should have known it was hopeless. He'd thought, when Brett had dumped Andie and again when he'd risked so much saving Lukas that maybe, **maybe**, there was a chance.

It was a ridiculous thought, but sometimes Brett would look at him and there would be something in his eyes that was more than friendship. Sometimes he'd smile at Lukas like he was the only good thing in the world, clap him on the back and Lukas would feel a surge of such joy he could barely breathe.

Now watching Brett once more with Andie, he realizes it's truly hopeless.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, another update to this on the same day as the last one. And I will be adding the next chapter to 'Little Girl Lost' soon, honest.

I don't own, please don't sue.

Want

by Minlin

If asked earlier Brett would've said now that he and Andie were back together, he didn't want anything else.

Then he'd tried to comfort Lukas about his father's injuries and been told the alpha position was his if he wanted it. Which he didn't, he never had. Lukas was alpha, Brett couldn't imagine anyone else in his place. But then he never imagined he'd ever see his best friend look so defeated either.

It's more than Simon's hospitalization that's upsetting Lukas. Brett wishes he knew what else was haunting his friend. What Brett wants most is Lukas to be happy.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! Working in retail means that the month of December tends to be hopeless for any personal projects. Here's a drabble to help to help me get back in the swing of things.

Still not making money, still don't own and still don't want to be sued. Thank you.

Hurt

by Minlin

The hurt in Brett's eyes is so great that Lukas can't be completely happy that Andie has finally ended things for good. It was bad enough the first time, but then she'd come back. She'd given Brett hope, only to shatter it as soon as she'd gotten her 'cure'.

Lukas actually hates Andie for that. For using Brett, knowing how he feels about her, then running back to Charlie as soon as she knew she wouldn't endanger **him**. Ignoring how much pain it caused Brett.

There's nothing Lukas can do to make it better. And that hurts more than anything.


End file.
